Rainbow 6 Patriots - Prototype Video subtitle
hi i'm david sears creative director for Rainbow 6 Patriots here at ubisoft montreal we have reason to believe someone may leak our preliminary target gameplay footage for Rainbow 6 Patriots this gives us the opportunity to actually start communication with you guys much much earlier so we're taking the initiative and we're going to show you the target gameplay footage in its entirety here today i hope you enjoy the viewing shocking new video was release yesterday by identify himself as the true Patriots the video show... happy birthday blow out you know what i wish for but the bady still sleep wishes do come true it's probably kevin next door get away from her rise and shine happy birthday my wife very nice place you got here you really cash in on everyone else for close,didn't you today you gonna make up and happen your kid too oh,no you coming with us no matter what happens you get yourself to time square get clear the van you better get yourself to time square the is bomb is ON！！！ the van is on fire,take cover hold on！echo team,look like we got a Suicide bomber do not shoot bomb squad is on the way,ETA 7 minute four hostile coming at the car echo ,provide covering fire from your position hostile ahead take him out engaging we pick right time NYPD！get on the ground that was the warning shot,stop now anyone has eye on the bomber NYPD is firing on the bomber if they kill him no time for radio now,take the shot shoot to wound lay down officer down move I got my wife shut up please getting out here keep you head down four hostile approaching behind the car take down those hostile enemy neutrazed rally in my position stop where you are don't move it's be alright we're here for help no no they gonna to kill me you need to trust us please! I don't want died bomb sqad is 3 minute out but they told me Ihave to get to time sqare listen listen listen they got my wife they got my kid your family secured just hang tight to the bomb sqad arrive remote Detonate,this's bad there's still more than hundred people still in the kill rate we are out of time,I'm sorry over here,now! no no hey! don't do this what did you do? we have to we hope you enjoyed viewing Rainbow 6 Patriots target gameplay footage if you want to know more check out our website rainbow6.com and look for Rainbow 6 Patriots at 2013 This is the day we've been waiting for, Years of training, years of sacrifice. This is for the jobs you've streamlined, the debts you collected. This is for home you close on, the bailouts you took. We are the true patriots. It's time for a new balance of power. You may not answer to the government,but you will answer to us. get him up.